Aayla And Steve
by gunman
Summary: After the devastating effects of Order 66, Steve Rogers and Aayla Secura find love and family while on the run from the Empire.


_**AAYLA AND STEVE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvels The Avengers, Star Wars the Clone Wars, or their characters.

Summary: After the devastating effects of Order 66, Steve Rogers and Aayla Secura find love and family while on the run from the Empire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Felucia)

Aayla Secura, Rutian Twi'lek Jedi Knight and General in the Grand Army of the Republic, was not fond of being on Felucia, the aforementioned Fungus World, on the Outer Rim. The erupting energies of the Force that were in this place was not something a Jedi as experienced as Master Yoda would have found tolerable.

Oh, Master Yoda could bear it and not flinch, but it gave someone like Aayla an uneasy feeling.

Or maybe it was the attractive super-soldier in the form-fitting blue-outfit that stood just behind her.

Steve Rogers and his fellow Avengers had been teleported to this universe by a mad sorcerer named Loki, who had somehow triggered an eruption of energy from an object of great power called The Tesseract, and sent the group of six to this universe.

Having arrived during the Battle of Christophsis, the six Avengers, fully dressed in their battle attire, were quick to side with the Clone Troopers and their Jedi Generals against the droid armies of the Separatists.

Captain America, the Super Soldier.

Iron Man, the Armored Avenger.

Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder.

Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk.

Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow.

Clint Barton, the Hawkeye.

For two years The Avengers put their powers and skills against the Separatist forces, facing down droids, bounty hunters, Sith assassins, and even traitors to their ranks.

The Avengers, being in a completely different universe, actually had to take some time in getting accustomed to their new environment. Learning languages, technology, planets, and even political systems, the six adapted rather quickly to everything they needed to know. By the Second Battle of Geonosis, they were all 'up-to-speed' as the Jedi were.

But with the war spreading out even farther to various planets and systems, the Jedi decided to split up their Avengers allies and pair them with different Jedi's and clone commanders to better utilize their effectiveness.

Captain America was currently helping Aayla on Felucia while Bruce Banner was with Barriss Offee several hundred miles away. Barriss being a healer and Bruce being a doctor made them the perfect choices to be paired with each other. Despite Barriss's unintentional betrayal due to a Sith Lord, which had caused Ahsoka Tano to leave the order after being accused of murder.

Along with Padawan's Zonder, Ekria and Drake Lo'gann, the pair were already on Felucia trying to tend to the already sick planet populous.

Meanwhile, Iron Man and Master Plo Koon were on Cato Neimoidia routing members of the Trade Federation.

Mace Windu and Black Widow were on Coruscant directing several of their Outer Rim forces.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Hawkeye were on Utapau searching for General Grievous.

And Thor and Master Yoda were on Kashyyyk helping the Wookiees deal with an invading droid army.

Steve had first met Aayla when he was sent with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano to aid the Rutian Twi'lek Jedi when her fleet was attacked by Separatists over the planet Quell. They managed to board Aayla's star cruiser and save her, along with other clone troopers and their commander, Bly, but when they escaped aboard another ship, Anakin was injured saving them from an explosion. Steve and Ahsoka rescued Anakin and made it aboard their ship, only to get attacked by a Rocket Droid when they tried to dock with the Resolute. The hyper drive was activated by the attack, and Steve was able to detach the ship from the Resolute before they went into hyper-space.

After a turbulent trip through hyper-space, and narrowly avoiding a Star, the ship crash landed on the remote planet of Maridun.

With Anakin injured, and their ship all but destroyed, the two Jedi, the super soldier, and the six surviving clones decided to search for help.

Captain Rex and one of the other clone troopers stayed with Anakin while Steve went with Aayla, Ahsoka, Bly and the three remaining troopers to search for help.

While searching for a nearby village, they were attacked by a pack of mastiff phalones, the creatures killing the three troopers before being run off.

The group later found the Lurmen village, and after a lot of talking, the village elder decided to send their healer to help their friend. Ahsoka and Bly led the healer, Wag Too, back to where the injured Anakin was, while Aayla and Steve remained in the village as 'insurance' so that their healer would be brought back.

While there Steve and Aayla tried to convince the village elder, Tee Watt Kaa, of their intentions, despite that the Lurmen elder was adamant about keeping his village out of the war. Steve, however, was just as adamant that the Separatists would not leave them alone regardless of their neutrality.

Aayla and Steve spent the remainder of their time in the village getting to know each other, while Ahsoka and the others returned to fetch Anakin and Rex. It was in this brief time together that Aayla actually found herself liking the super soldier, who, while having proved himself in battle many times over, didn't want to be a soldier his entire life. He actually wanted a family. A wife and kids. Maybe a place he could call home.

Aayla was so touched by his genuine desire for a simple and normal life, she unintentionally formed a bond with him.

After the battle against Separatist General Lok Durd and his droid battalion, who had come to Maridun to test a new Separatist weapon that destroyed all organic matter, Aayla requested that Steve be assigned to her 327th Star Corps.

Since then the pair had been nearly inseparable; serving together, defending each other, destroying battle droid after battle droid, and liberating as many planets as they could.

Having now found themselves on Felucia, the pair were eager to locate the source of the Separatist plot to poison the Felucia water supply.

However, it was in the midst of their mission, that Aayla found her thoughts drifting to the handsome super soldier next to her. Despite her Jedi training, she found Steve to be a very handsome and physically fit being. His soft wavy blond hair, his light blue eyes, his fair skin, and especially his rippling muscles. She even liked his somewhat shy nature whenever he was around women. Especially her. Almost like he had no real experience with them, though she wasn't averse to working with a gentleman.

A part of her wondered, shamefully, why the Kaminoians couldn't have cloned an army from him. Of course, in retrospect, she realized that the war might be over by the time an army of Captain America's were ready.

Steve, meanwhile, was having similar thoughts about the woman next to him. Despite being from another time, and in his case another universe, Steve had to admit that the alien woman next to him was a true vision of beauty.

Her cerulean blue skin was completely flawless, her outfit showing off more of this fact than he was comfortable with. Her long legs were pretty and athletic, and he was sure they could carry her over land really fast. Her brain tails, called Lekku, swayed gently behind her slender shoulders. Her belly button had some kind of jewelry in it. Her hazel eyes seemed to be assessing their environment with great interest. Her leather outfit looked a little worn, but that was mostly because she had little time to get it patched from their last mission, but it didn't make her look any less stunning.

_I think I understand why people make such a fuss when it comes to female Twi'lek slaves._ Steve thought. _They really are a sight to behold._

Even though slavery was an abhorrent idea to Steve, it was something that he understood better, though he couldn't deal with that at the moment.

Aayla kept walking, her focus on the planet's environment, while Steve noticed that their troops had suddenly stopped. Their commander, Bly, was receiving a message on his holo-communicator. This was odd to Steve, since Aayla was in charge, she should be receiving some kind of message as well.

That was when everything suddenly went to hell.

The Clone troopers, lead by Commander Bly, aimed their blasters at Steve and Aayla. Without a word, they opened fire.

Steve saw it coming before Aayla sensed anything. His shield deflecting several laser bolts before Aayla pulled her lightsaber from her belt and started deflecting laser fire back at her own men.

"What is going on? Why are they attacking us?" Steve asked, continuing to deflect the lasers with his vibranium shield.

"I don't know. I sense an incredible change in all of them." Aayla said as she kept deflecting lasers.

"Like sleeper agents?" Steve asked, finally getting enough time between blaster shots to throw his shield, knocking down several of the troopers before Bly attacked.

"Death to the traitors!" Bly shouted as he charged Steve.

"You tried shooting us in the back, and you call us traitors?" Steve called back as his shield returned to him, allowing him to smash Bly in the face with it.

The rest of the soldiers flanked Aayla and fired at her from behind.

"AAYLA!" Steve shouted as the Jedi Knight was enveloped in darkness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aayla gasped for air as her eyes opened. Her vision was a little blurry, but she quickly recognized the olive-skinned and tattooed face of Barriss Offee standing over her.

"Master Secura, you're awake! I just came to check on you, and..."

"Barriss. What... what happened?" Aayla asked as she tried to sit up. She paused, winching from mild pain as she noticed two things. Her abdomen was wrapped in bandages, and her left hand was being held by something. Looking over she gasped, and blushed, when she saw the still sleeping form of Steve Rogers. His head resting on the bed, his right hand tightly clutching her left.

Aayla quickly looked around and noticed that she was in a metal enclosed room, with only the bed she was on and a couple chairs inside it. Steve was sitting next to her on her left while Barriss stood over her on the right.

Just then, Steve awoke.

"Aayla! You're awake." the super-soldier said.

"Yes, Steve. But what happened? The last thing I remember... my troops suddenly turned on me. We were fighting them off... I felt a sharp pain, and...then nothing." she said.

"That was three days ago." Steve said. "The second you were shot, I picked you up and carried you away from those troopers as fast as I could."

"My team met a similar fate. If it wasn't for Bruce, I would have been killed. My friends as well." Barriss said.

"What has happened? I don't understand how the clones could have tuned on us."

"It was Order 66." a new voice said as Aayla looked over and saw Bruce Banner enter the room. He was followed by three Jedi who Aayla recognized as Padawan's Zonder, Ekria and Drake Lo'gann.

"Order what?" Aayla asked.

"Basically, it was a Jedi Kill Order. Implanted into all the clones to cause them to turn on the Jedi the second it was issued."

"But who..."

"Emperor Palpatine."

"_Emperor_ Palpatine?"

"Yes. He's the Sith Lord we've been searching for all this time. The one who secretly controlled Count Dooku and the Separatists."

"He's made a public statement saying that the Jedi were trying to overthrow the Republic and even attempted to kill him. He's reformed the Republic into the first Galactic Empire, with himself as the Emperor. Every Jedi in the galaxy is being hunted down and killed. The Jedi Temple was the first to be attacked on Coruscant. Hundreds of Jedi have already been killed."

"No. No! How could this have happened? How did we not see this happening?" Aayla cried out, horrified.

"Perhaps it's as Master Yoda said." Barriss said.

"You mean... about our Force abilities having diminished?" Aayla asked.

"Yes."

"You mean you all knew about this?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. Master Yoda told everyone to keep it a secret, fearful that our enemies would only multiply if they found out about our weakness."

"Yeah. Villains and criminals are like that." Steve said. "Taking advantage of others' weaknesses."

"Do you know if any Jedi survived?" Aayla asked.

"We know that Master Yoda and Master Kenobi have survived. But aside from us, we don't know any more." Ekria said.

"Where are we?" Aayla asked.

"A crashed Republic ship. Most of it was destroyed when it was shot down over Felucia, so we figured it was a good place to hide out for now." Bruce explained. "We managed to restore power to the life support systems and kept it at minimal power so no one will notice."

"What about food and water?" Aayla asked.

"We've got enough to feed us for a month. But, beyond that..." Zonder said.

"Right."

"You need rest, Master Secura." Barriss said to the Twi'lek general. "You should be back to normal in a couple more days."

(Sigh) "Very well. Steve? Could you stay? I want to know all that has happened after I was shot in the back." Aayla said.

"Sure." Steve said with a nod.

Bruce smirked as he and Barriss ushered the Padawan's out of the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aayla, Steve, Bruce and Barriss were grateful to learn that other Jedi had managed to survive the terrible Jedi Purge, as they were calling it. Particularly those who had been partnered up with the Avengers.

Iron Man had saved Master Plo Koon on Cato Neimoidia when his ship was shot out of the air by his Clone Pilots. Iron Man shot the clones out of the air and rescued Master Plo, who jumped ship before his fighter exploded.

Hawkeye and Obi-Wan had escaped from Utapau the second Cody and his men opened fire upon them. Everyone thought they were dead, though they reconsidered that when they found no bodies.

Thor and Master Yoda had managed to survive being attacked by their own clones on Kashyyyk, and escaped with the aid of the Wookiees Chewbacca and Tarful.

Black Widow had saved Mace Windu when he and Jedi Masters Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar went to arrest Chancellor Palpatine when they learned he was a Sith Lord. Palpatine had killed all but Master Windu, but he himself had been betrayed by Anakin Skywalker who sliced off Mace's arm. He was then blasted out of the Chancellor's office by the Sith Lord, only to be saved by the Black Widow in a speeder.

Master Shaak Ti had been at the Jedi Temple when it was attacked, and was able to evacuate only a dozen Younglings when Anakin Skywalker, now called Darth Vader, led his 501st Legion against them.

It had taken them a month to locate Aayla, Steve and the others on Felucia, which is where the Avengers and their Jedi counterparts were now hold up.

A long and extensive series of explanations were given to the group from everyone's point-of-view. It was something that left everyone feeling somewhat raw, betrayed, and more than a little stupid at not seeing these horrible events come to pass.

What's more, Anakin and Senator Padme Amidala had left a legacy behind. A pair of children that Padme had been carrying. Master Yoda decided it would be best to send the children far from the reach of the Empire. Senator Bail Organa took the girl, named Leia, to his home planet of Alderaan where he and his wife would care for her. The boy was sent with Obi-Wan Kenobi to Tattooine where he would be raised by his aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars. While Obi-Wan remained on Tattooine to watch over the boy, he was unexpectedly joined by an old friend. Anakin's former padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano.

Having heard about what happened to the Republic and the Jedi, Ahsoka decided to try and help out her former Jedi allies, and sought out the one she trusted the most.

The rest of the Jedi decided to go into hiding, each of them taking some of the Younglings along with them.

Master Plo and Iron Man took a couple of Younglings to Cloud City at Bespin, where they quietly took jobs as maintenance workers. Tony eventually became the administrator of Cloud City and its gas mining operation. Rumor was he vacationed on Zeltros a lot.

Master Yoda and Hawkeye took a couple Younglings to the swamp world of Dagobah, where he was certain the Empire wouldn't come looking for them. They were later joined by Master Luminara Unduli who had escaped the Jedi Purge and located Master Yoda on the planet.

Bruce, Barriss and her Padawan team took a couple of Younglings to Naboo, where the Queen willingly helped put the Jedi into hiding in a hidden Separatist laboratory in the Eastern Swamps.

Master Shaak Ti and Thor took a couple of the Younglings and went into hiding on Felucia, confident they would be safe from the Empire there. Their base of operations was a hidden Separatist battle sphere that they had discovered not too far from the crashed Republic ship they had been hiding out in.

Master Windu and Black Widow took a couple of the Younglings to Dantooine, where he continued to train them to be Jedi Knights, once his right arm had been replaced with a mechanical one.

And Steve and Aayla took a couple Younglings to the forest moon of Yavin 4, setting up their new home in the ruins of the Massassi Temple on the planet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Yavin 4. Two years later)

Steve and Aayla had spent the last two years living, raising and educating their Youngling charges in the Massassi ruins.

One was a Pantoran girl named Rinna Chitso. She had purple-ish hair, gold eyes, and light blue skin. She took pride in the fact that she looked a lot like Senator Riyo Chuchi, whom she admired.

The other was a Mirialan girl named Neeata Forr. She had brown hair, orange eyes, and greenish skin. She admired Jedi Knights Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee and often wished she was more like them. It was Steve who made her see that she was beautiful just the way she was.

That was one of many moments that slowly made Aayla fall in love with the super soldier.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"The girls are tucked in for the night." Steve said as he returned to the quarters that he and Aayla shared.

Aayla smiled at hearing that. Steve actually liked acting like a father-figure to the pair. She had even overheard Neeata call Steve 'father' once. At first she thought it was simply the girl being playful, until she had overheard Neeata and Rinna say that they were lucky to have parents like her and Steve.

This was the straw that had finally broken the Twi'lek's back.

For the last two years the quartet had been living happily and peacefully on the planet, safe from the reach of the Empire. Aayla had done her best to encourage the old teachings and traditions of the Jedi Order into the pair. This included not forming attachments to others. However, she realized this was a losing battle at seeing how happy the pair were with Steve, and even herself.

Little-by-little Aayla's heart began to open, her years of training and discipline giving way to a more maternal side that she had never before expressed or even considered.

Day after day, their little group became more like a family than that of fugitive Jedi hiding from the Sith and their former clone troopers.

And it was mostly thanks to Steve that they had become like that.

However, there was another reason that this had happened.

The old way of doing things, the traditions and teachings of the Jedi Order that they had all been under before Order 66 was initiated, had also led to their current downfall. Their rigid and often harsh rule that they had lived under for centuries, had culminated in their apparent weaknesses that they so hard fought to suppress.

Subconsciously, Aayla knew that the only way they were going to survive now, was to change the way they had been living.

And that change, for her, was to finally tell Steve how she felt.

"You do make a good father, Steve." Aayla said as she moved up to him, slowly encircling her arms around his neck.

Steve blushed lightly as she pulled herself close to him.

"Aayla?" he gasped softly.

"I think we've put this off for far too long, Steve. And... I'm sorry." she said to him.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, his arms wrapping around her shapely hips.

"For not listening to my heart like I should have." she said, looking up at him sadly. "And for not seeing... how good a man you really are."

"You don't have to apologize, Aayla. I'm just... not very good at this sort of thing." Steve said, holding the blue-skinned Twi'lek tight against him.

"I guess we both have a lot to learn, don't we?" she whispered to him, her sultry voice, (which Steve could have sworn had a French accent), making him even more aroused than before.

Their lips met softly, tenderly at first, slowly building up with passion and desire that was yearning to be released.

Their clothes were slowly stripped from their bodies, Steve carrying the blue-beauty to the bed where they carefully got to know each other as never before. They spent the entire night learning each other's most sensitive areas, what they liked and didn't like. They even experimented with a few positions that they had heard Tony talking about that sounded a little hard to believe.

As they climaxed to the muffled moans of each other's names, their arms wrapped around each other tightly as their final words of the night were spoken.

"I love you, Aayla Secura." the super soldier whispered as he held the Twi'lek Jedi tightly.

"I love you too, Steve Rogers." the blue-skinned alien said to the fair-skinned human.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Come morning, the pair awoke to find themselves cuddled up against each other. Steve hugging Aayla from behind, the Twi'lek woman opening her eyes to see her two daughters staring at her and smiling.

"So... when are we going to get a little brother, mom?" Neeata teased the embarrassed Aayla and the blushing Steve.

And yes, despite being embarrassed, Aayla was the happiest she had been in a long, long time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I was intending this to be a lemon, but I figured this was easier.

Just something I came up with that had never been done before.

This is basically the movie-version of Captain America meets the Clone Wars version of Aayla Secura. And honestly, after watching only a couple of episodes with Aayla in them, I couldn't get over how hot she is. And despite her attitude towards attachments, I figured that maybe she needed a little like herself. And who better to help her, than someone who was also in need of that love.

As always, Read and Review.


End file.
